marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvin Flumm (Earth-616)
, formerly , , Inner Circle of the , , , , , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent; Criminal | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Watford City; North Dakota | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Strange Tales Vol 1 141 | HistoryText = Early Life Marvin Flumm was born in Watford City, North Dakota. He was born a Mutant; telepath with only moderate ability. S.H.I.E.L.D. Psi Division Flumm was recruited by the original S.H.I.E.L.D. as a candidate for their Psi Division. Having been fired for cause after attempting a covert takeover of that organization. Hydra Flumm escaped from prison, and teamed with his partner Fixer, together they captured Nick Fury and attempted takeover of the New York S.H.I.E.L.D. base. However Iron Man arrived and took them out with a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Daredevil ... Deathlok The two criminals escaped again and tried to get their revenge on S.H.I.E.L.D. They captured the Thing and tried to steal Doctor Doom's Time Platform from the Baxter Building. They planned to bring Deathlok from his alternate future to the present. Mentallo controlled Deathlok's mind and had him try and assassinate the President, but they were stopped Fantastic Four and arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. Micronauts They were freed again by Baron Karza of the Microverse who had taken control of Hydra. He was freed to create the living machine-intelligence Computrex. However the machine was defeated and destroyed by the Micronauts. Professor Power He along with the Fixer teamed up with Professor Anthony Power to use Professor X powers to heal Professor Powers son who was injured in the Vietnam War. He invited him to his home along with Spider-Man. When Professor X was unable to help he imprisoned him in psychoplastic cage. Flumm shielded his mind while to hide the truth. Mentallo needed to drain Professor X's mind to fuel his own power. He planned to use the power to start a war with the Soviet Union. Spider-Man faced the Fixer while Flumm and Professor X fight a mind battle. However Professor X wins freeing himself after and explained to Professor Power that his machinations may had destroyed his son's mind forever. Super-Adaptoid The Fixer called upon his former ally Mentallo, but turns the tables on him. The Avengers are alerted by Mentallo's mental cries and invade the Fixer's lair. They work their way past the Fixer's security devices, but find that he has fled. They do however find out that the Super-Adaptoid is masquerading as the Fixer. Resistants Under the name Think Tank, Flumm was a member of the Resistants, originally an incarnation of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. The Resistants opposed the Mutant Registration Act. Hulk & Thing Mentallo along with the Fixer hired a host of super villains to attack the Hulk. However the Hulk was locked in an arm wrestling match with the Thing. The villains tried everything from laser fire to power tools, but nothing could interrupt their arm wrestling match. They even dropped a bomb on the bar, but all this succeeded in doing is destroying the bar and all of the furniture. A.I.M. Weapons Expo He was among the many criminals to visit the A.I.M. Weapons Expo on Boca Caliente but the event was however crashed by Captain America. Hulk Mentallo once worked for the Red Skull and partnered with the Juggernaut in a successful attempt to get the Hulk to attack the Avengers. Mentallo (with technology that enhanced his telepathy) managed to mentally impersonate the Hulk's wife-killing father and bully him into submission, though Hulk eventually figured out it was an illusion and fought back so strongly that it created a powerful psychic backlash that knocked out Mentallo and everyone near both of them (though Vision escaped the effect due to his android body). The Vault He was locked up in the Vault, but escaped along with the other inmates. New Enforcers Fixer and Mentallo were among the inner circle of the New Enforcers. When Spider-Man took down their outer circle of minions and henchmen, the true leaders of the Enforcers remained at large. He attended the wedding of Absorbing Man and Titania. Thunderbolts He used his telepathy as part of a conspiracy to break out of prison and acquire a device that would allow his employer to control all the supervillains who ever worked for Justin Hammer. Controlling the body of the villain Headlok, while Mentallo himself remained in prison, he freed several prisoners who came to be informally known as the Chain Gang. Hawkeye was included in the breakout, and led to the plan failing, following it up by forming a new team of Thunderbolts. Secret War Flumm became involved in the Secret War. M-Day He is one of the few mutants who retained their powers after the Decimation event. Spider-Woman ... MODOK's 11 He joined the M.O.D.O.K.'s 11 a group of villains formed by M.O.D.O.K.. The team consisted of Armadillo, Chameleon, Living Laser, Mandarin, Rocket Racer, Nightshade, Puma, Monica Rappaccini, Spot and the Ultra-Adaptoid. Hood's Gang He was recruited into the Hood's Gang of criminals. He helped in the battle against the Skrulls during the Secret Invasion. ... Dark Reign During Dark Reign he was recruited into H.A.M.M.E.R. by Norman Osborn. He had Flumm psychically torture Hakweye for the New Avengers's secret hideout. Avengers Academy Mentallo escaped from his prison transport truck and starts messing with the Avengers. When Reptil dives at him, Mentallo telepathically suggests that he fly head fight into the ground. However, Reptil's loss of focus causes him to turn into a velociraptor instead and bites Mentallo's arm, breaking his spell over the Avengers. Roxxon Corporation Flumm tried to take control of the creatures on Monster Isle on behalf of the Roxxon Corporation who wanted to drill for oil there. He was however stopped by the Mutant heroes the X-Men He tried to flee with the billion dollars promised to him by Roxxon, but one of the monsters got hold of it and dropped the pole of money on him.. A.I.M. After A.I.M. became public, he was offered the place of Minister of Public Affairs in their new High Council. ... | Powers = * Low-Level Telepathy: Mentallo is a mutant with limited telepathic abilities, allowing him to read minds, control the bodies and minds of other humans, communicate telepathically and create illusions. Mentallo also has the ability to send out mental probes to identify the shape and size of objects in his near vicinity, effectively creating some type of radar-sense. He can even locate invisible and intangible objects this way. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Psycho-Helmet: to compensate for is limited powers Flumm had the the Fixer create the Psycho-Helmet to enhance his telepathic abilities. The special helmet protectds him against telepathic feedback, background noise and other telepaths. * Think Tank: As the Resistants member Think Tank, he used a small tread-propelled vehicle in which he sat, with his upper body and head still exposed. This tank unit was armed with a wide range of weapons - machine guns, grappler arms etc. - which Mentallo directly controlled with his telepathic ability and a special interface helmet. | Transportation = | Weapons = His 'Think Tank' apparatus had machine guns and blasters. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Telepaths Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Illusionists Category:Radar Sense Category:High Threats Category:Ministers of Public Affairs Category:Spider-Man Villains